Techniques have been proposed for attaching ionic liquids to structures. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0119302 describes polymeric materials that contain ionic groups, and that can be used as membranes and sorbents for separating gas components, such as CO2, from flue gas and natural gas. A polymer can have a polymeric backbone and ionic liquid moieties attached to the backbone.
It would be advantageous to have improved techniques for using ionic liquids.